Dia Perfeito
by Tia Renatinha
Summary: Temari é enviada à Konoha pra realizar uns compromissos diplomáticos, sendo acompanhada, é claro, por Shikamaru seu “fiel escudeiro”. Mas ela estava interessada em algo mais... muito mais. HENTAI PURO. 3 CAPITULOS.
1. O Jogo

_"**Dia perfeito"**_

**I - O Jogo.**

Konoha, verão. Sem mistério algum, o sol colore as paisagens da bela Vila Shinobi. Dança na copa das árvores iluminando as densas florestas. Incendeia as ruas de gente e calor. O verão era um atrativo a mais do lugar tão bonito naturalmente.

"Kuso, num dia tão maravilhoso onde as nuvens estão realmente perfeitas eu tenho que acompanhar aquela... problemática" – _suspirava baixinho um chunnin, olhando para o céu. Nara Shikamaru era de fato, um rapaz preguiçoso e calmo. Calmo até demais pra servir de companhia a uma bela kunoichi que logo estaria na Vila._

"Bem diferente de Suna... uhn, esse dia será interessante". _A tal bela kuniochi pensava enquanto atravessava os limites de Konoha. Missões diplomáticas eram sempre reservadas a ela, mas não era um grande sacrifício, gostava de estar sempre acompanhada pelo Nara; ele era pacífico demais, um contraste interessante com sua personalidade arredia, impetuosa e vívida._

- Ai está você problemática, chegou cedo hoje - _desviou-se do olhar da garota que logo mudaria de nostálgico, para odioso diante da provocação._

- Eu tenho horários pra cumprir seu preguiçoso, diferente de você que se deixa levar pelo sossego sempre. - _retrucou exatamente como ele previra: irritada_.

- Yare, yare! Vamos logo com isso, tenho mais coisas pra fazer do que passar meu dia com você Temari-sama. - _tão interessante quanto olhar às nuvens, era tirar a jounnin do sério. "Agora irritei de verdade, o sama vai desarmar todas as defesas dela...", ria-se todo no íntimo._

- Sama... claro, você definitivamente aprendeu a falar com alguém do meu nível, ... chunnin. - _era a vez de Temari rir-se, debochada._

"Você me paga Sabaku" - _retrucou mentalmente, mas sem deixar-se franzir o cenho respondeu a provocação_.

- Que seja, problemática.

- Ah Nara, não quero me aborrecer com você hoje, se tem mais coisas a fazer, ótimo! Vá correndo então pra sua interessante vida, eu conheço Konoha muito bem, vou sozinha a partir daqui. -_ virando-se de costas dobrando a esquina, acenando com a mão e lhe destinando um olhar por cima do ombro acompanhado com uma piscadinha. Temari pôs-se a rebolar discretamente, ao perceber que o rapaz observava, sem sibilar, as sinuosas formas de seu corpo._

Shikamaru sentiu-se paralisar diante da provocação sexy da kunoichi, que trajava um justo vestido roxo preso ao laço rubro vívido, deixando as torneadas pernas da ninja à mostra.

_**"Dia perfeito pára na esquina e diz goodbye**_

_**Flutua como uma nuvem **_

_**She really have a groove"**_

"Cada dia mais gostosa Temari" - _Diferente dos amigos, Shikamaru não se reprovava com pensamentos a respeito da garota._

- Matte, minhas ordens são pra acompanhá-la. - _bradou o Nara em passos largos a fim de acompanhar o lento andar sexy da kunoichi._

Caminhavam em silêncio até o prédio Hokage, ela observando maravilhada à feira de produtos manuais da Vila que fazia tanto sucesso no mundo shinobi. Ele calado, olhava de esgueiro às vezes os sorrisos que ela desferia quando encontrava um conhecido pelas ruas de Konoha, quando não, colocava-se a fitar o céu, pensado quão seria interessante observar as nuvens ao lado dela.

"Sem nenhuma paz... seria exatamente assim" - _suspirava mentalmente a resposta para a pergunta que ele mesmo tinha criado._

- Shikamaru-kun, você está mal humorado hoje? - _Temari inclinou o rosto perto ao dele como se quisesse observar algo no semblante do garoto_.

- Por que essa pergunta agora? - _Ele corou com a proximidade da loira e com o cheiro que lhe alcançou as narinas. Rosas silvestres._ "Tão suave pra alguém tão agitada".

- Vai me responder ou não? - _Desviou-se da proximidade vendo que o shinobi tinha se incomodado com o "contato", lhe oferecendo um sorriso malicioso_. "Hoje você não me escapa Shikamaru".

- E eu tenho escolha? - _desafiou-a tanto no olhar como no tom da voz._

- Sempre temos escolhas, basta fazermos à correta. - _ela ameaçou fulminando os belos orbes negros do garoto._

- Não Sabaku, eu não estou mal humorado, mas porque a pergunta? - _ele não queria tirá-la do sério mais uma vez, era no mínimo curioso esse interesse repentino de Temari em saber como ele se sentia hoje._

- Estamos adiantados no horário marcado com a Hokage-sama certo? Do contrário você já teria me levado até ela.

- Certo, ela me pediu pra lhe apresentar os atrativos comerciais da Vila.

- Claro, mas eu quero ir pra outro lugar. - _a voz de Temari adquiriu um tom mais suave, como se estivesse mesmo fazendo um pedido, e não uma intimação. "Eu tenho um atrativo mais interessante pra ver hoje."_

"Não seja grosseiro, ela está tramando algo, vamos ver até onde vai." - _Shikamaru já tinha percebido uma intenção suspeita no "pedido" da kunoichi_

- Certo Temari-sama, onde você deseja ir? - _o garoto tornou a fitá-la intensamente. Afinal, ele também estava entediado de tanto dar voltas pelas ruas lotadas de gente, e aquele calor estava nauseante._

- Conhecer os prados do seu clã! - _com o brilho nos olhos, Temari chegou ainda mais perto do shinobi, enlaçando-o pelo braço esquerdo, visivelmente empolgada com a proposta._

-Nani? - _Ele estava preparado pra todas as respostas possíveis que a menina poderia lhe dar, mas essa era justamente a IMPOSSÍVEL._

_**"Fina flor**_

_**Te disse você é um amor **_

_**E disse: algo me entedia! **_

_**Era isso que eu sentia"**_

- Ah! Não precisa me apresentar para sua família, eu só quero ir pra um lugar mais calmo... - _ensaiou a voz mais suave que tinha, num suplício malicioso._

"Essa foi uma mentira absurda!" - _retrucou mentalmente o garoto, mas aquilo estava realmente ficando interessante._

- Certo problemática, então vamos. - _ainda preso nos braços da garota, foram sem muita pressa para a floresta dos Naras. Mesmo com o contato repentino da moça, ele não deixou-se corar novamente._

Passaram sem problemas pelas dependências do Clã, e esgueiraram-se por entre as árvores para que a mãe de Shikamaru não os flagrasse ali, seria realmente um problema se ela visse o filho de braços dados a uma moça loira, extravagante e ninja, que não fosse à companheira de time, Yamanaka Ino.

"Se ela me pegar estarei numa enrascada, primeiro porque não avisei que viria com alguém, e depois porque ela vai pensar que Temari é a tão sonhada namorada que me pede tanto pra arrumar. Seria complicado sair dessa situação" (¬¬). - Pensava atencioso o chunnin, enquanto avançava para uma parte da floresta que quase ninguém conhecia, tirando ele e o pai. Um lugar perfeito pra fugir dos gritos histéricos da senhora Nara.

Desceram uma saliente ladeira de flores rasteiras parando numa planície verdejante, repleto de árvores baixas, que davam um charme à parte ao terreno aparentemente aconchegante.

A kunoichi suspirou ao fitar o belo local, e sem rodeios, largou-se do braço gentil do garoto, escolheu uma árvore próxima e se jogou à grama para sentir um pouco daquela vida que emanava da terra.

Shikamaru assistiu a cena satisfeito. Ela fez tudo com graciosidade e energia, mas principalmente, fez tudo em silêncio. Como ele amava o silêncio, e sem perceber deitou-se próximo a ela. Ficaram assim, quietos perto um do outro a observar o céu por alguns minutos. Previsivelmente, ela interrompeu a contemplação.

- Você vem sempre aqui Shikamaru-kun?

_"Essa voz continua suave, o que ela tem hoje?"_

- Sempre, é um bom lugar pra olhar as nuvens. - _tornando a suspirar._

Temari sentou-se, e observava agora uma coisa mais interessante que o céu e as malditas nuvens que prendiam tanto a atenção dele. Olhava os contornos do rosto de Shikamaru, a boca fina, os olhos cansados, o nariz arrebitadinho, um charme! Traços que a cada dia estavam forçando a maturidade no shinobi.

_"Você não faz idéia de quanto é bonito Nara."_

Shikamaru sentou-se também, de frente pra moça que o olhava sem nenhum pudor. Sentiu-se enrubescer dessa vez, era uma tortura agonizante tê-la tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Inegável, a Sabaku era atraente e sedutora, até quando estava totalmente irritada com as provocações dele. Não resistiu somente fitá-la, aproximou-se lentamente do rosto da menina.

_**"E me falou dos seus romances**_

_**Que quando pensa em aprontar ela vai e apronta antes"**_

Mas foi Temari quem avançou sem nenhuma hesitação pra cima do garoto. Enlaçou o pescoço do chunnin num frenesi atordoante, fazendo colar os lábios que se desejavam com volúpia há muito tempo. Um beijo ardente, não era apaixonado, era um beijo de desejo carnal, incomum, intenso. Os lábios se roçavam com violência explorando a boca um do outro sem nenhum pudor.

Logo a kunoichi sentiu as mãos quentes do Nara avançarem no pescoço e na barra do vestido, correndo por entre as coxas firmes e sensuais da garota. Uma mão tão maliciosa quanto o beijo alcançava a calcinha da menina puxando intensamente o tecido fino, como se quisesse arrancá-lo de uma vez só, tocando com desejo o sexo da Sabaku, que já clamava por ele.

_**"E eu realmente não creio**_

_**Que de fina flor **_

_**O cangalho esteja cheio"**_

Os toques prazerosos do shinobi na intimidade de Temari arrancaram uns suspiros abafados de desejo da kunoichi, que deixou os carinhos continuarem sem nenhum pudor ou repressão. Era divertido ver até onde ele poderia chegar.

Deitou a menina na grama e encaixou-se entre as belas pernas dela, forçando os joelhos a se afastarem. Ainda com os dedos no clitóris, massageava com movimentos circulares, percebendo que a cada investida para entrar de vez no corpo dela, Temari gemia mais alto e, com a voz provocante chamava pelo nome dele. Ela dizia no ouvido de Shikamaru palavras que o incentivavam a continuar com os toques íntimos.

- Mais rá... mais rápido...

Então o Nara sentiu a jounnin avançar por dentro da calça dele, apertando veementemente o membro ereto do rapaz em movimentos de vai e vem que o deixavam paulatinamente sem reação. Com gemidos, ele respondia o prazer intenso que ela lhe causava apenas com a mão. Imagine com o resto do corpo? Teve a brilhante idéia. Tirou as mãos do sexo dela as direcionando pra própria calça, na intenção de desfazer-se da mesma.

Provocante, Temari sorriu crispando os lábios e fitando profundamente os negros olhos do rapaz. Levantou-se de supetão, arrumando a calcinha e vendo Shikamaru formar um semblante de _"não tô entendendo nada"._ Ela não ia entregar o jogo assim tão fácil. Tudo, foi uma mera provocação pra ter certeza do desejo que o Nara nutria por ela. Um jogo perigoso, sensual e divertido, que tinha chego ao fim. Ou não...

- Você é interessante Shikamaru, mas não vai conseguir tudo o que quer comigo assim tão fácil. - _disse mordiscando o lábio inferior._

Ele ainda a fitava incrédulo. O que poderia fazer? Obrigá-la? Sim, com um bem elaborado Kage-mane-no-jutsu poderia prendê-la e forçar os movimentos.

Não, aquilo não era a coisa certa a fazer, se o jogo ainda não terminou, porque render-se apenas na primeira rodada, se as futuras poderiam ser ainda mais interessantes? Vestiu-se rapidamente, abraçou a cintura da kunoichi levando uma das mãos por entre as pernas dela apertando-lhe a virilha e falou:

- Temari, você não sabe como eu posso fazê-la gemer mais alto e gritar pelo meu nome... - _e lhe mordeu o lóbulo da orelha esquerda, vendo o corpo da kunoichi arquear-se mais próximo ao dele, suspirando pelo prazer do toque._

- Vamos terminar essa brincadeira, em outra ocasião, estou guardando uma surpresa pra você, Shika. - _ela desferiu-lhe no ouvido uma voz provocante e uma "lambidinha" no pescoço, que o fez estremecer-se inteiro com a tal idéia da "surpresa"._

- Eu topo, problemática.

_**"E me disse esquisitices**_

_**E que também vai se guardar para quando o carnaval chegar" **_

Voltaram juntos para a cidade, já dava a hora da reunião marcada com a Gondaime. O sol escaldante que incidia sobre Konoha, esquentava o corpo e a mente do jovem chunnin e martelava-lhe os pensamentos a todo instante as últimas e provocantes palavras de Temari. "Surpresa".

_"Uma surpresa... eu espero problemática, eu espero."_

_**Continua...**_

Música: Dia Perfeito - Cachorro Grande


	2. Desejos de um sensei

**II - Desejos de um sensei – Encontros inusitados.**

Estava deitada e semi-nua na varanda do quarto, deixando o sol tocar-lhe os seios medianos e firmes, bem como as pernas torneadas e a cintura esgueira. O sol, sempre ele. Ela estava livre de missões por alguns dias, já que Suna encontrava-se em frenesi pela festa anual no qual o Kaze resolveu "ressuscitar". Um festival de fogos de artifícios, danças, comidas típicas e esculturas de areia.

Há meses não voltara pra Konoha. No íntimo sentia-se regozijada, ignorada e decepcionada quando recordava da tarde quente que passara com Shikamaru. O **regozijo** vinha quando ela lembrava de tê-lo feito uma cobaia, de tê-lo feito admitir que a desejara.

Não seria nenhum sacrifício um homem se perder no jogo de sedução de Temari, que era sem dúvidas uma mulher linda, esculpida em curvas fartas e sinuosas, um rosto marcante, a pele bem cuidada. Apesar de ser uma shinobi, era irmã do Kazekage, eles tinham posses e ela aproveitava de tudo que o luxo e a condição social aristocrática lhe ofereciam desde que nasceu.

Ignorada... **Ignorada** por que desde as carícias íntimas, não teve mais notícias do moreno. Ela nem podia cobrar isso dele, afinal, foi a Sabaku quem provocou toda aquela situação, foi ela quem acendeu o desejo do shinobi.

**Decepcionada** por que não a mandaram mais pra Konoha, queria continuar o jogo arriscado no qual tinha se metido, no qual tinha tramado e no qual ditaria todas as regras... _Todas_. Divertia-se pensando nas inúmeras surpresas que preparava pra Shikamaru. Eram várias e definitivamente, não tinha decidido qual usaria.

"Teme... você vai comer na palma da minha mão" - _abria sempre um largo e malicioso sorriso quando essa idéia lhe tomava os pensamentos._

Num posto elevado de observação militar da fortificação que ficava de frente com o palácio dos Kazes, um ninja discretamente observava a "Hime" em seus momentos íntimos, quando foi abordado por alguns de seus subordinados que chegaram sem perceber a presença do capitão, comentando coisas não muito agradáveis para os ouvidos ciumentos de Baki.

- Vamos Kagure, eu vi quando Temari-dono subiu pro quarto, vai ter banho de sol. - _riu malicioso um jounnin._

- Ahhh, essa é a hora mais feliz do meu dia, será que hoje ela tira toda roupa? - _o outro ria da mesma forma virando seus olhos na direção do quarto da ninja._

Travaram simultaneamente ao fitar a presença imponente que se revelava diante dos dois pervertidos.

- Capitão Baki-dono - _responderam ambos curvando-se em reverência_.

- O que os dois fazem aqui uma hora dessas? As ordens não eram pra que vocês ajudassem na montagem das barracas do Kazekage pro festival de hoje à noite? - _Baki fitava os subordinados não só em sinal de autoridade, era como se ele sentisse vontade de surrá-los até a morte_.

- Hai capitão, só viemos pegar uns aparatos que deixamos aqui ontem à noite na ronda! - _um deles prontificou-se a responder desviando do olhar morteiro do interlocutor._

- Não foi bem isso que eu escutei. - _ele estava visivelmente enfurecido_.

- Gomenasai... é que... é que...

- Se os pegar desrespeitando Temari-sama mais uma vez, lhes darei uma bela punição: **conto pra ela**. – _o capitão esboçou meio sorriso maldoso pros subordinados que se espantaram com a punição. Se ela soubesse, __**mataria os dois.**_

- Hai! Nunca mais faremos isso!

- Retirem-se agora. - _viu os dois shinobis correr depressa por entre as escadas._

Ficou por alguns instantes observando a bela paisagem que o sol esculpia: o corpo seminu de Temari. Ele ainda era o sensei da garota, mas não negava que os anos a tinham moldado de forma quase perfeita. Nutria um desejo ainda velado pela aluna, que sempre fazia questão de provocá-lo sexualmente nos treinos a sós. Nunca tinha acontecido nada entre os dois, ele sempre deixava falar a razão quando ela se excedia nos olhares. Olhares... _não tinha passado disso._

"Bem, abordá-la nessa situação seria no mínimo interessante".

Num sushin de areia materializou-se na frente da kuniochi, tapando o sol que a castigava gentilmente, esboçando uma expressão de surpresa no jovem rosto da jounnin. Fitou com desejo o belo corpo exposto perto de seus olhos, povoando a mente com pensamentos "eros".

- Ahhh sensei, assim vou ficar toda marcada, sai da frente do sol! - _ela falou baixinho, numa voz que misturava malícia e manha, deixando escapar um singelo sorriso dos lábios salientes do sensei._

- Desculpe-me Temari-san, não sabia estava em trajes tão minúsculos. - _virou-se de costas como se estivesse realmente se desculpando. Mas Temari não era uma idiota, viu de imediato o volume na calça do sensei. Foi à vez dela se desfazer em sorrisos._

Levantou-se e tocou num dos ombros de Baki ainda de costas, sussurrando no ouvido do homem:

- Ora sensei, está cansado de saber que pode me chamar de Temari-chan, afinal, somos _íntimos _há muitos anos. - _sedutora e maliciosa, como sempre_.

- Íntimos? - _permanecendo na posição, ele indagou no mesmo tom de voz, desafiando a kuniochi._

- Claro você me treinou desde pequena, isso não é sermos íntimos? - _respondeu com deboche_.

- Certo. Coloque uma roupa mais comportada. Kankurou-dono tem uma missão pra lhe passar, apresente-se imediatamente. - _O sensei forçou uma voz militar quebrando todo o "clima" de sedução provocado por ele mesmo. Sempre que fazia isso, a deixava extremamente enraivecida._

"Baka... eu tenho outro brinquedinho, mais interessante que você, sensei covarde." – _odiava ser rejeitada, ainda mais sabendo que na verdade, ele desejava possuí-la há muito tempo. Foi se trocar._

Baki ficou sem entender o fato dela não ter revidado com algum outro assunto que, provavelmente, o deixaria numa situação mais complicada que a atual. Virou-se observando sem sibilar a garota vestir uma micro saia preta e a meia arrastão de sempre, passando as mãos pelos seios cobertos por um pequeno _top_ a se olhar no espelho, despertando ele do transe.

- Sensei, você acha que algum dia eu vou arrumar um namorado bem bonito? - _ela o fitou numa inocência perigosa. Adorava provocar aquele homem bem mais velho que ela. Não ia deixar barato a "covardia" dele._

- Certamente criança, todas as mulheres acabam casando. (N/A: sonho meu) – _olhando-a com malícia._

- Que bom! Não gostaria de tanto me cuidar pra que ninguém pudesse me admirar e possuir um dia. - _fez bico diante do espelho, escolhendo uma blusa que lhe cobria o belo colo, voltando a "ignorar" a presença de Baki no quarto._

O sensei sentiu-se incomodar pela constatação da loira, mas se retirou antes que a mesma percebesse em seu semblante a reprovação diante das palavras ditas, uma vez que ela já tinha flagrado o _tesão_ dele por dentro da calça, escondendo um membro ainda rígido.

OoOoOoO

- Diga Kankurou, o que você quer de tão urgente? – _bradou Temari entrando impetuosamente na sala de reuniões do conselho, amarrando algumas ataduras nos punhos sem fitar quem estava no recinto._

- Bom dia pra você também... – _Kankurou suspirou, desculpando-se com um shinobi visitante pelos maus modos da irmã._ – Como Gaara anda ocupado por causa dessa festa que ele mesmo resolveu fazer, tenho uma missão diplomática especial pra você.

Ao escutar as palavras **"missão diplomática"** despovoou imediatamente os pensamentos do corpo torneado e forte do sensei, voltando a lembrar-se de Nara Shikamaru, sua mais nova presa. Ainda sem fitar os integrantes da sala, indagou o irmão numa certeza absoluta. _**Quase**__._

- Vila Oculta da Folha?

- Não, dessa vez Konoha veio até nós.

Ela ergueu os olhos espantando-se com um semblante conhecido.

"Então a caça veio de encontro ao caçador?!" – _pensou a kuniochi._

- Yo preguiçoso, como tem passado? – _sorrindo, atirou-se na cadeira do Kazekage cruzando lentamente as pernas, de uma forma nada discreta. Nem precisava pensar nos jogos de sedução, Temari era a sensualidade personificada._

Se Kankurou não conhecesse bem a irmã, teria se incomodado com a cena, mas Temari era assim mesmo, debochada e petulante. Dois ninjas que estavam de guarda na porta pelo lado de dentro, cada um com poucos anos a mais que ela, coraram violentamente ao vê-la cruzar as pernas com aquela saia minúscula.

Shikamaru assistiu em silêncio, sem esboçar reação alguma. Controle: era nisso que ele pensava.

- Yo problemática, muito bem, mas vejo que você perdeu o respeito até pelo Kage da sua Vila? – _com o rosto virado para o interlocutor do encontro inusitado, direcionou apenas os orbes negros pra menina ainda em risos._

- Que por um acaso também é meu irmãozinho. – _ela não cedeu à provocação._

- Yare, yare! Temari-chan comporte-se ao menos pra me escutar. Shikamaru foi enviado pessoalmente pela Hogake-sama para analisar os preparativos da festa, já que Konoha pretende montar uma no mês que vem em comemoração à fundação da Vila. Sua tarefa é acompanhá-lo pelos limites de Suna, mostre pra ele todos os nossos atrativos. Bem – _dirigindo-se para o Nara _– nossos criados já lhe mostraram seus aposentos, sinta-se a vontade, e tudo que você precisar peça pra Temari que ela irá prontamente atendê-lo – _voltava a olhar pra irmã_ – Certo?

- Certo Kankurou, eu só estava quebrando o gelo com o preguiçoso. – _respondeu abanando uma das mãos em sinal de despreocupação._ – Vamos então Shikamaru-kun, ou você quer ir pro seu quarto dormir? – _um tom malicioso e sem pudor insistia em sair dos lábios da kuniochi._

"Pro quarto só se for com você safadinha" – _o chunnin pensou, mas não respondeu a ninja, virou-se pra Kankurou agradecendo a hospitalidade, uma vez que o mesmo estava se retirando da sala._

Saíram todos, tomando seus devidos rumos.

_Continua..._


	3. A Surpresa

III – A Surpresa

**III – A Surpresa.**

**--**

**Been Dazed and Confused for so long it's not true.**

Tenho estado atordoado e confuso por tanto tempo

**Wanted a woman, never bargained for you.**

Quis uma mulher, nunca barganhei por você

**Lots of people talk and few of them know.**

Tantas pessoas falam, e poucas delas sabem,

**Soul of a woman was created below.**

Alma de mulher foi criada embaixo – yeah!

--

Vendo Kankurou se afastar, Shikamaru surpreendeu Temari agarrando-a pela cintura, forçando-a contra uma porta que se abriu a solavancos, sem fazer com que o ninja se desequilibrasse nem ao menos um centímetro dos passos certeiros. O shinobi pressionou o corpo da kunoichi numa parede dentro do aposento.

_Um plano_. Estavam no quarto onde Shikamaru ficaria hospedado em Suna. A porta destrancada foi proposital e a parede escolhida estrategicamente, para que a vítima não pudesse escapar da investida. Os passos até o algoz de Temari tinham sido contados e treinados por ele anteriormente. Um militar nato. Mal sabia ele, que quem _ditaria as regras seria a Sabaku._

O Nara colou seu rosto bem perto ao da loira surpresa com tudo aquilo, arregalando o belo par de olhos negros, mas não dizendo uma só palavra. Fitaram-se intensamente, sentido o hálito quente misturar-se com os perfumes de ambos, com o cheiro do corpo um do outro.

Avançaram num beijo ardente, onde as línguas se encontraram numa fome voraz. As respirações pesavam a cada minuto de sofreguidão, sentido as mãos um do outro, passearem pelos corpos quentes de desejo, de saudades. Shikamaru apertava forte as salientes coxas e nádegas de Temari, que por sua vez, não fez cerimônias puxar o zíper do colete chunnin do ninja, e alcançar-lhe o peito, arranhando veementemente as costas fortes, marcadas com singelas cicatrizes dando um charme a mais no jovem shinobi.

A essa altura, a leve maquiagem da garota borrava o rosto, acusando o contato. Porém, os toques foram interrompidos pela presença de um chakra conhecido pela jounnin, que se aproximava lentamente, na intenção de flagrar algo.

- Baki-sensei! - _assustou-se e saiu apavorada do quarto, deparando-se com o capitão há poucos metros dali._

Shikamaru abotoou colete, se recompôs e saiu do quarto a leves passos, vendo a cena de Temari observar, atônita, o senpai parado olhando pros dois.

- Bom dia Baki-sama. - _Shikamaru quebrou o silêncio._

- Bom dia Shikamaru-san, está sendo bem tratado? _- uma voz irônica deslizou por entre os lábios do imponente homem._

-A hospitalidade de Suna me surpreende, está tudo ótimo por aqui. - _O Nara respondeu na mesma ironia._

Temari assistiu a cena satisfeita. Uma provocação mútua entre os dois homens que ela mais desejava tomar pra si. Apimentar esse embate seria no mínimo, excitante. Caminhou até o sensei, encostou o corpo ainda quente no dele, aproximando a boca no ouvido coberto de Baki na ponta dos pés. O sensei percebeu a maquiagem desalinhada no rosto da kuniochi, acusando carinhos na boca imaculada da aluna.

- Sensei, tenho ordens diretas do Gaara para acompanhar o visitante, pode voltar aos seus afazeres oficiais, está dispensado. - _Temari proferiu o tom de voz mais malicioso que tinha, desconcertando visivelmente o capitão, que tocou a lateral da cintura da menina deixando os dedos deslizarem, sorrateiramente, na coxa esquerda dela._

Baki fitava o rival com o olho descoberto. O Nara por sua vez, sentiu arder o rosto com a cena do capitão molestando aquela parte do corpo da kunoichi, o suficiente para que fervesse em ciúmes, afinal, ele era apenas um garoto vendo sua querida "amiga" se oferecer displicentemente para um homem. Um _**homem**_ que conhecia melhor do que ele os jogos de sedução da bela mulher em disputa.

"Sensei é? Será que ele já transou com ela? A Temari sua..." - _Cortou os próprios pensamentos ao ver Baki aproximar-se do ouvido da Sabaku, falando-lhe umas palavras que fizeram a garota rir-se toda rebolando discretamente e, tocar na mão do sensei que a molestava._

Temari sabia que a provocação estava dando certo sem nem ao menos fitar Shikamaru, que realmente, sentia-se desafiado pela malícia do casal. Teve vontade de avançar na garota e dar-lhe um beijo daqueles mostrando posse sobre a fêmea. Não suportava mais olhar pra cena, então virou-se de costas para os dois ousando dizer algumas palavras.

--

**_You hurt and abuse tellin' all of your lies._**

_Você fere e abusa contando todas as suas mentiras._

**_Run around sweet baby, Lord how they hypnotize._**

_Vá seguindo benzinho, Deus sabe como elas hipnotizam._

--

- Temari-dono, assim que desocupar estarei lhe esperando na saída do...

- Vamos! - _interrompeu a kunoichi tocando-lhe o ombro._

Shikamaru prontamente virou-se pra trás, observando um pequeno redemoinho de areia levar Baki pra longe dali. Foi um alívio. Um ho sushin silencioso, tal qual a presença do mesmo.

- Ah, não me diga que sentiu ciúmes?

- Tsc... Você é mesmo uma grande problemática. - _pigarreou franzindo o cenho._

**OoOoOoOoO**

A menina o levava pra todos os cantos possíveis e impossíveis de Suna, os dois, aparentemente já estavam cansados de tanto andar pela Vila. Exaustos por ter que cumprir um itinerário tão grande tracejado por Baki, já que a visita de shinobis de outras vilas era de responsabilidade dele, mas no caso de Nara Shikamaru, como já conhecia há mais tempo a irmã do Kazekage, a tarefa lhe foi tirada.

**Flashback Baki on:**

- Baki-sensei, tenho muitas coisas pra tratar com meu irmão, logo você está dispensado de suas funções até amanha.

-Certo Kankurou-dono, mas e o visitante?

- Ah claro, é Nara Shikamaru, deixe a Temari trabalhar um pouco, já que ela sempre fica em companhia dele quando vai Konoha, seria uma boa não separar a "dupla" certo?

- Hai. – _concordou por respeito, mas não gostou nenhum um pouco da observação do ex-aluno, constatando a proximidade da loira com o shinobi forasteiro_.

**Flashback Baki off.**

Sem ter muito que fazer o sensei resolveu, por simples prudência e desconfiança, seguir discretamente o "casal" na romaria que ele mesmo tinha tracejado. Caminhos longos e movimentados, sem contar nos pontos estratégicos que fariam a irmã do Kaze parar pra politicagens com alguns chefes de clãs importantes de Suna. Ele sabia que ela ODIAVA fazer média com essa gente. Temari era uma ninja nata, gostava de estar perto de outros ninjas, falar coisas de ninjas, fazer coisas de ninjas.

Tudo pra evitar um contato maior dela com o tal Shikamaru.

Baki se lembrava da primeira vez que Temari foi enviada para uma missão diplomática em Konoha: ela esperneou tal qual uma criança contrariada, não queria ir de jeito nenhum, chegou ao ponto de tentar fazer um acordo com Gaara pra que mandasse o sensei no seu lugar: Inútil. Ela foi emburrada, mas voltou sorridente. Era aquele semblante alegre da volta pra Suna que há alguns meses, quase um ano, fez o capitão encher-se de dúvidas.

"Agora entendo o porquê daquele sorriso malicioso no rosto"_ - ele tinha as respostas._

--

_**Sweet little baby, I don't know where you've been. **_

_Benzinho, não sei por onde tem andado._

_**Gonna love you baby, here I come again.**_

_Vou te amar, baby, lá vou eu de novo._

--

Enquanto isso, Temari e Shikamaru pareciam estar se divertindo mesmo com toda aquela trabalheira que dava seguir o itinerário exaustivo. Conversavam, sorriam, degustavam de algumas especiarias das barracas de culinárias já montadas pro festival. Uma cena no mínimo estranha: _a mal humorada e o preguiçoso, se divertindo juntos._

Baki observava de longe que em qualquer oportunidade, os dois se tocavam: _no ombro, nas mãos, na cintura._ Sentia mesmo que o plano tinha sido... Em vão! Ousou chegar mais perto, tentando ouvir uma conversa animada que os dois mantinham a alguns minutos, naquela viela um tanto deserta.

- Mas então Shikamaru-kun, foi isso que aconteceu!

- Hahahaha... E você não revidou?

- Não!! Parece até mentira não é mesmo? - _E os dois riam-se sem parar._

O sensei fez cara de poucos amigos (N/A: cara de _"perdi a piada"_), mas ainda assim continuou com a proximidade. Um erro fatal pra um shinobi experiente como ele. Os ciúmes por uns instantes lhe fizeram perder a razão, se esquecera de um detalhe fundamental sobre a aluna: _ela nunca abaixava a guarda_.

Prontamente, em meio aos risos, Temari sentiu a presença do chakra do senpai. Uma lástima pra ele, pois nesse exato momento, a garota sentiu-se lucrar dando continuação ao jogo perigoso que ela mesma tinha iniciado, mas com outro ninja.

Shikamaru percebeu a pequena alteração no semblante da kunoichi. Mesmo sendo um chunnin ainda - e como ela mesma dizia - por pura preguiça, o Nara sabia muito bem analisar uma situação adversa implantada bem diante dos olhos. Concentrou-se discretamente, reconhecendo o chakra efervescente e espreitado ali perto, sendo do rival. Deixou que a menina tomasse alguma atitude, não proferiu palavra alguma, muito menos forçou um semblante diferente. Queria ver qual seria a decisão de Temari. Surpreendeu-se, como sempre.

- Shika... Quero te fazer uma pergunta, posso? – _a garota se aproximou do shinobi, inclinando o rosto perto do dele._

"Esperta!"

- Depende, e se eu não quiser responder? – _ele desafiou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, dando passos sorrateiros para trás._

- Ah... Assim não vale. – _forçou a voz sedutora e o espreitou mais ainda quase rente uma parede de areia_. – Você vai ter que responder! – _agora ela fazia biquinho, como se realmente precisasse jogar tão baixo pra conseguir o que queria._

- Tsc... Pergunte logo problemática, já que eu não tenho escolha.

- Novamente com essa história de escolha pro meu lado Nara, esse discurso eu já conheço! – _esboçou um pequeno sorriso de deboche com os olhos semi-cerrados_.

- Não foi à intenção.

- Imagina claro que não, eu devo estar pensando coisas demais.

- Não tinha uma pergunta a me fazer? _– nesse momento, ele deixou-se encostar, levando um dos pés na altura do joelho apoiando-o na parede, com as mãos no bolso e perdendo-se no olhar denso da garota._

- Você não ficou nem um pouco curioso em saber, qual era a surpresa que eu preparei pra você? – _foi direta. Ela nunca fora de muitos rodeios mesmo_.

- Surpresa é mais gostosa quando ela acontece sem agente esperar... – _Shikamaru segurou firme nos braços da garota, descendo imediatamente as mãos pra cintura._

- Uhn... Você esta ficando muito safadinho pro meu gosto! – _retrucou manhosa no ouvido do garoto, pensando na imagem do sensei assistindo a cena: sua bela aluna, atracada no visitante._

- Olha quem fala, me usando pra fazer ciúmes no sensei. – _ele avançou no pescoço da kunoichi que soltava uns gemidos baixinhos no contato. Desceu as mãos novamente... Como era excitante passear pelo corpo firme e bem definido dela, sabendo que o expectador das carícias tinha vontade de estar no lugar dele. Shikamaru exibia seu vigor jovial ao alcançar as coxas da jounnin, levantando-a até a cintura dele, fazendo com que ela roçasse no membro enrijecido._

- Claro que não... Você é meu brinquedinho favorito. – _ela mentiu dissimuladamente, rebolando no colo de Shikamaru, que agora apertava-lhe as nádegas com força, como se quisesse puni-la pela mentira. _

- Você não tem vergonha problemática, sabe muito bem que ele está nos olhando. – _sussurrou perto do ouvido, tirando um gemido não contido de prazer da menina com o toque das mãos e da língua que passeava no lóbulo esquerdo._

- Vai... Ah... Vai me dizer que você não esta gostando da surpresa? Hoje eu sou toda sua Shika... – _sem pudor nenhum, Temari fez a "proposta" pra Shikamaru._

_O Nara estalou de tesão ao saber que iria possuí-la naquele lugar publico, com um expectador em potencial: um sensei com fortes intenções assassinas__._

- Só espero que ele não use o Kaze no Yaiba, ou estaremos os dois mortos. – _riu-se baixinho sem parar com as carícias._

- Não se preocupe, ele não teria coragem de ferir-me, sou a jóia preciosa dele, a única dos Sabaku que ainda continua sob sua tutela, por pura opção... Ahhh Shika... Suas mãos – _ela provocou o Nara dizendo o quão era próxima do capitão Baki. O garoto sentiu o ciúme invadir-lhe as entranhas, não ia deixar barato, a tocou com violência no sexo._

- Unh... Já está toda molhadinha… Vai ser uma delícia transar com você... – _Shikamaru sabia que a excitava ainda mais, com as palavras maliciosas. E ela gemeu, passeando a língua nos lábios dele._

--

**_Every day I work so hard (...)_**

_Todo dia trabalho tão duro._

**_Try to love you baby, but you push me away._**

_Tento te amar __baby, mas você me pressiona._

**_Don't know where you're goin', only know just where you've been._**

_Não sei para onde está indo, somente sei por onde você tem andado._

**_Sweet little baby, I want you again._**

_Benzinho, quero você outra vez._

--

Virou a menina contra a parede forçando-a com o próprio corpo, e mordiscando-lhe os seios que ele mesmo fez questão de afastar a blusa e o top os deixando à mostra. A língua quente em movimentos circulares nos mamilos da kunoichi, tiravam gemidos abafados de prazer da boca sexy de Temari, o suficiente pra excitar o autor das carícias e o expectador.

- Tire a calcinha... – _Shikamaru sussurrou autoritário no ouvido da ninja, que surpreendeu-se ora pela ordem, ora por ver o "preguiçoso" tão viril. Não era acostumada a receber e acatar ordens nos jogos sexuais, mas gostou da ousadia do shinobi._

Desatracou-se da cintura do Nara lentamente abaixando e empinando, provocante, os quadris pra tirar a minúscula peça de roupa. Retirou e jogou na direção onde sentia o chakra do sensei emanar, descontroladamente.

"Divirta-se Baki-sensei... Esse show é pra você!".

Começou a despir a saia quando foi interrompida pelas mãos fortes de Shikamaru que a enlaçaram novamente.

- Quem mandou tirar a saia? – _esperou intimamente que ela retrucasse a ordem, mas ao ver que e garota sorriu pra situação, sentiu-se ainda mais louco de tesão só de pensar que poderia mandar, ao menos dessa vez, em Temari._

A kunoichi avançou com as mãos no cós da calça ninja do chunnin, e abriu-lhe o zíper deixando à mostra o membro ereto. Era a vez de Shikamaru surpreender-se com ela.

Agachada, abocanhou de uma vez o pênis do shinobi, que gemia de prazer com o toque da língua quente dela. Sugava cada vez mais rápido e com vontade, quando sentiu o Nara segurar-lhe firme os cabelos por entre os odangos costumeiros, que lhe prendiam as madeixas loiras, forçando a menina engolir o pênis todo em movimentos compassados de vai e vem. E ela continuava sugando, prazerosa, mordiscando a extensão da glande.

O expectador estava incrédulo com tudo aquilo, mas a essa altura, ele já tinha recolhido a oferenda que Temari lhe tinha mandado: a calcinha molhada. Excitado com a cena, apertava o membro por dentro da calça segurando a voz com receio de denunciar-lhe a presença. Mal sabia o sensei, que o jogo fora friamente planejado pela garota. _Ele seria a próxima vitima de Temari, que queria mostrar-lhe tudo que era capaz de fazer._

Shikamaru bombeava pra dentro da boca dela, e com membro dilatando, mostrava que logo iria gozar. Temari sabia ao sentir o membro crescer-lhe dentro da boca. Parou com as carícias e levantou-se repentinamente.

- Quem foi que mandou...

- Shiiii... Quem manda aqui sou eu. – _interrompeu_. – quero sentir você dentro de mim, agora...

O shinobi entendeu bem o recado, forçou-a contra a parede novamente, levantando-a na altura do pênis, a violando de uma só vez, fazendo com que Temari soltasse um grito que preencheu os ouvidos do expectador. As estocadas eram fortes e profundas, lentas e descompassadas, e a cada oscilação na velocidade, ela pedia por mais. Shikamaru subia e descia a menina com frenesi recostada na parede, fazendo a jounnin torcer o rosto num prazer absurdo.

- Vai Shika... Vai... Não pára agora...

Temari arrancou de supetão o rabo de cavalo que prendia os medianos cabelos do parceiro, segurando-lhes pela raiz, gritava cada vez mais alto pra que o shinobi a penetrasse com mais força, com mais intensidade, com mais rapidez. Uma fêmea insaciável.

--

**_Been dazed and confused for so long, it's not true._**

_Tenho estado atordoado e confuso por tanto tempo, não é verdade?_

**_Wanted a woman, never bargained for you_**_._

_Quis uma mulher, nunca barganhei por você._

--

Baki se masturbava veementemente, desejando estar ali, junto com os dois, possuindo sua bela aluna por trás. Pensava no íntimo, como poderia estar desejando essas coisas? Era esse o plano que ela cochichou no ouvido dele, logo pela manha? Era isso desde o começo então? Ela queria mostrar do que era capaz, e escolheu o momento perfeito pra fazer isso.

Com estocadas cada vez mais velozes e fortes, o Nara sentia estar chegando ao clímax, então levou os dedos no sexo encharcado da menina, violando-o também. Sussurrou no ouvido de Temari:

- Vou gozar... Vou gozar dentro de você...

- Então vai... Vai... Por-por que eu não to agüentando maisss... Ahhh... Shikamaruuu!

Trêmulos, chegaram os três ao gozo juntos: **Temari, Shikamaru e o expectador, Baki-sensei**. A grande protagonista presenteou seus machos com um gemido alto de prazer, ao sentir o líquido quente invadi-la. Foi inegável, a surpresa tinha sido bem preparada: um lugar público e um voyeur iniciante. Lhe faltaram mais expectadores, mas isso seria remediado, numa outra vez.

"Perfeito, tudo como o planejado... Esse Nara me surpreendeu."

Ofegantes, Temari e Shikamaru recostaram-se na parede daquela viela de Suna, olhando um pro outro com sorrisos satisfeitos estampados no rosto. A menina recolheu-se pra perto do shinobi, aninhando-se em um dos braços fortes dele.

- Shika... Gostou da surpresa?

- Foi a melhor Temari, a melhor.

Abraçou a amiga. Porque afinal, era isso que eles eram, bons amigos, que agora, tinham algo a mais: _sexo_. Porém, a curiosidade ainda tomava conta dos pensamentos do chunnin.

- Como será que anda nosso expectador? Ainda sinto a presença dele... – _falou baixinho no ouvido da kunoichi._

- Espero que cansado como nós. – _ela riu discretamente pro amigo, que franziu o cenho diante do comentário. O ciúme ainda existia, e Temari percebeu que deveria ser remediado no exato momento._

- Mas não se preocupe, a única pessoa que me interessa é você, o sensei foi só uma pitada a mais pra ver se te _acordava_ de uma vez... Preguiçoso. – _sorrindo em malícia e falando baixinho, a loira foi se levantando pra voltar à missão: ser hospitaleira com o visitante._

"Como você mente Temari, é claro que a próxima vítima é o tal de Baki, mas quem se importa?"- _ponderou__ Shikamaru, que definitivamente, não era nenhum idiota, mas tinha lucrado com os desejos íntimos da garota, estava visivelmente satisfeito, deixou os ciúmes de lado por hora._

- Realmente, a hospitalidade de Suna me surpreendeu... Problemática. – _retrucou o ninja devolvendo o sorriso malicioso pra Sabaku._

Enlaçaram-se nos braços, retornando pros compromissos armados pelo Sensei. Temari ainda deu uma olhadinha pra trás flagrando Baki sair do esconderijo. Ao perceber que a aluna o olhava, ficou sem reação, mas divertiu-se com a menina lhe mandando um beijo e tornando a virar o rosto pro caminho à frente.

"Temari, a partir de hoje você não me escapa". – _pensou Baki guardando a calcinha da menina no bolso._

"Sensei espere, você é minha próxima presa". – _a loira riu mentalmente, voltando aos assuntos triviais e divertidos com o amigo de Konoha, Nara Shikamaru._

--

_**Take it easy baby, let them say what they will.**_

_Vá com calma baby, deixe que digam o que quiserem._

_**Will your tongue wag so much when I send you the bill?**_

_Sua língua vai balançar muito quando lhe enviar a conta??_

--

**Fim... eeee o/ espero que tenham sinceramente gostado, pq até eu gostei essa viu! Obrigada a todos que acompanharam.**

**Pra quem gosta de hentai com romance, tenho outras fics aqui, como outros pares!!**

**Bjo bjo bjo minna!**


End file.
